Secrets and Heartaches
by IrishShamrock86
Summary: Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys are in FBI training. However, just before graduating as secret agents, Nancy drops out. Six years later, a murder of a rich man's son brings Nancy and Hardys together again and Frank wants answers. N/F and J/B
1. NATS

**Hello again everyone! I'm sorry for the confusion. It was pointed out to me that some facts were wrong and I want to be as accurate as possible so I fixed my mistakes. This is my newest fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one. This is not a sequel but its own story.**

**There is an informative chapter so may seem a little wordy. I'm just covering all my bases so please bear with me! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardys and the information about the FBI is off of the official FBI website.**

~*~*~*~*~

It was almost dawn. The early October morning air in Virginia was chilly, making steam appear over the small pond next to the running path. Frozen dew covered the grass and a low mist hovered. The only sound was the soft pounding of two pairs of feet and panting breath.

"What's the matter Drew? Tired?"

Twenty-four year old Nancy Drew looked over her shoulder and grinned. Her blue eyes sparkled as she saw that her running partner was starting to breathe harder. Even though she had always kept in shape, Nancy couldn't believe how much physical training went into being an FBI agent. Her muscles were tired and she was breathing harder but she felt extremely energized.

"Not on your life Hardy! That's why I'm in front."

Frank Hardy laughed. Also twenty-four, he and Nancy were in their fifth week of FBI training at the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia. Frank's younger brother Joe, twenty-three, had also been accepted. Six years after helping Special Agent Daniel Burr solve a case at Quantico by posing as new agents, Nancy and the Hardys were now real NATS – New Agents in Training.

In order to apply to the FBI, a college degree from a four-year university was required as well as three years of professional work. After talking with Agent Burr and the head agent in charge of applications, the trio found out they could by-pass the three years of profession work requirement because of the help they had given over the years on different cases. That put them on the younger end of the FBI applicant pool but Nancy and the Hardys were accepted immediately.

Once accepted into the 20-week program, trainees go through hours of instruction in four major concentrations: academics, case exercises, firearms training, and operational skills. Within these areas, agents also learn collection of evidence and how to use intelligence methods as special agents.

Nancy smirked at Frank as he picked up his pace until he was even with her. They had a mile to go in their five mile run. There was a physical training test administered during the first, seventh, and fourteenth weeks of the session. In order for the NATS to pass the test they must achieve a minimum score in each of four areas: sit-ups in one minute; timed 300-meter sprint, push-ups, and a timed 1.5-mile run.

"How's Joe holding up?" Nancy asked as they jogged down the trail. Before the three of them joined the FBI, Nancy and the Hardy boys had been amateur detectives. Nancy had been in the Chicago area and the Hardys had lived in the New York area. Sometimes their cases would connect or they'd ask each other for help. They had become good friends over the years and highly respected each other.

"He complains about the food but there are plenty of pretty girl agents to outweigh that problem," Frank replied, rolling his eyes, "but he's doing well. He hadn't believed me the first few weeks were going to be tough. He does now!"

"I haven't had much time to catch up with him, the way classes and training have been scheduled," Nancy said, thinking about the younger Hardy. His ability to flirt and be charming was infamous. It made her smile.

"Tell me about it. I thought it'd ease up after the first month but boy was I wrong!" Frank said. He glanced over at Nancy and studied her. Her medium length strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a pony-tail that rocked back and forth as she jogged. She was in the regular FBI-issued workout t-shirt, now covered in sweat at the neckline and back from the run, and it was a snug fit around her chest. The black jogging shorts with the FBI emblem showed off her amazingly long and toned legs.

Frank felt his pulse jump and it had nothing to do with the run.

_Stop it Hardy._ Frank scolded himself as he focused on the trail ahead of him.

Over the last few years, Frank and Nancy had grown into best friends. While at college, they had helped each other through the breakups with their significant others, Callie and Ned, and now pushed each other in training and challenged each other in their classes.

Even though they had shared intimate moments while working on cases together in the past, once in a freezing shack and another when posing as newlyweds in Cairo, neither had let anything happen at Quantico. They hadn't wanted to ruin a good friendship or have feelings interfere with their work.

_Nancy was the one who didn't want to ruin a good friendship. But we're so good together!_ Frank thought with frustration._ We understand each other._

"Hello! Earth to Frank!"

Frank snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Nancy's face. He let a sheepish grin slide onto his face and saw the laughter in her blue eyes. He noticed they had reached the end of the trail.

"I'm sorry Nan, I was thinking about Joe," Frank lied, "What did you say?"

"Hardy, you're an awful liar," Nancy said, stretching her arms down to her legs. "I asked if you wanted to grab breakfast before Ethics."

"I am not. Breakfast sounds amazing. I'll get Joe and see you there Drew," Frank said, heading towards the men's locker room.

~*~*~*~*~

Nancy smiled to herself as watched as Frank walked away. Frank fit the description of tall, dark and handsome perfectly. His brown eyes were warm and intelligent and sometimes mischievous. She couldn't help noticing how well his shirt fit over his broad shoulders. She felt her face flush as she stood there watching him. There had always been a spark between them and sometimes Nancy felt there still was. However, she had firmly made sure they were just friends. She thought she could only survive one heart break for a lifetime.

She bit her lip to keep herself from going back down that road. Over the past few years Frank had been the best friend a girl could ask for. He was funny, witty and extremely intelligent. Nancy knew he worked hard to keep in shape, having seen the proof of it herself when she watched him play Shirts vs. Skins flag-football with some of the other guys. Nancy sighed. Frank was a good-looking guy, the complete package.

_Don't do it Nancy. _ A voice told her. _Keep it friendly._

Nancy shook her head and turned towards the women's locker room trying not to think about the older Hardy's amazing attributes.

~*~*~*~*~

For being early morning, the cafeteria was full of fellow FBI trainees. Coffee was hot, breakfast available and conversations about classes and training filled the air. Nancy filled her tray with fruit, toast and a bowl of Wheaties. She grabbed a glass of orange juice and headed towards the check-out line.

_Breakfast of champions_. Nancy thought with a smile.

"Nan! Over here!"

Nancy turned at the sound of her name and grinned when she saw the Hardy brothers sitting at a table by one of the windows. She waved and turned back to pay for her breakfast and headed in their direction.

Joe was sitting across from Frank, three plates of food in front of him. One was full of eggs and bacon, the other was piled high with pancakes and waffles and the last had home-style potatoes and hash-browns slathered in ketchup. Frank had eggs and bacon with toast and an empty cereal bowl next to him.

"I'm glad I got here before it was time for seconds. There would have been nothing left!" Nancy laughed after seeing Joe's feast. She sat next to Frank and grinned at Joe. Joe looked up with a mouthful of eggs and grinned back.

"I can't help it – I'm a growing boy who needs a lot of fuel." He said between mouthfuls. Frank shook his head.

"Chew, swallow then talk little brother," Frank said as he put jelly on his toast. He glanced over at Nancy with a pained look on his face. "You'll have to excuse him. He missed out on lessons in manners."

Nancy laughed again as Joe flicked a piece of scrambled egg at Frank. Standing next to each other, someone wouldn't be able to tell that Frank and Joe were brothers. Joe had blond hair and blue eyes filled with mischief. He was an inch or so shorter than Frank and had much broader shoulders. Where Frank was serious and down-to-Earth, Joe was wild and carefree. Both brothers were intelligent in their own way, though Joe tended to hide it more than Frank.

_Some things never change._ Nancy thought as she dug into her breakfast. After a minute, she looked at Joe again.

"So, Joe, I hear the first month has been a little tougher than you thought it would be," Nancy said, taking a sip of her orange juice. Joe looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded.

"Yeah, it is," He said, "I thought Frank was just trying to pull my leg but now I realize this is really hard work." Then he pointed at Frank, "Don't say it."

Frank looked confused.

"Say what?" He asked, not looking at Joe. Nancy could see he was trying to hide a smile.

"You know exactly what!" Joe said, returning to his toast.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Oh, but I did tell you so."

"That!" Joe cried. Nancy burst out laughing and Frank grinned. He couldn't help but pester his younger brother…or make Nancy smile.

"What's your first seminar after breakfast?" Nancy asked Joe. She was amazed to see in the short time she had been sitting there, Joe had managed to clear two of his three plates.

_Where does it go?_ She wondered, looking over his bulky but muscular frame.

"Two hours of physical training and then investigative techniques," Joe answered, finishing off the rest of his food. "The guy is pretty smart and isn't afraid to show more techniques than just his own."

"He's pretty good. Though I do have to say we're pretty good in the investigative techniques area," Frank said. Nancy nodded in agreement.

"Still, it's required," Joe muttered. Then he perked up again, "However, Shelly is in that class and I'm not one to pass up helping a pretty girl with homework!"

Nancy giggled and Frank rolled his eyes. _Typical Joe!_

"Well, I suppose we better get going if we want to make it on time to Ethics," Nancy said, glancing at her watch and stood up. Frank threw his napkin on his tray, grabbed Nancy's tray and headed to the trash.

After making plans with Joe to meet for dinner, Frank and Nancy headed to their lecture as Joe headed towards the gym.

Joe stopped and turned back towards his brother and Nancy. He watched as they laughed and talked – and stood a little closer than a normal pair would if they weren't interested in each other. Ever since Frank had broken it off with Callie, Joe had wondered why he didn't ask Nancy out. With a shrug, he turned back towards the gym.

~*~*~*~*~

**Note: Special Agent Daniel Burr is from the **_**Spies and Lies **_**NDHB Supermystery. Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter! I just want to warn those looking for the mystery that it won't show up for a few chapters. I hope you come back for more and I hope it's more accurate!**


	2. Banquet Dates

**Hi all! I appreciate all the feedback and reviews. Here is chapter two! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. Any information pertaining to the FBI was researched from their official website.**

~*~*~*~*~

Nancy's arms were burning. Instead of crying out, she took a deep breath and hoisted herself up the climbing rope. Hanging thirty feet above the gym floor, she didn't dare look down. The gym was loud with activity – guys running laps and a squad doing push-ups and sit-ups. Nancy was about two feet from the top of the rope.

"Come on Nancy! You're almost there!" A voice called out from below her. She glanced down and immediately regretted it. Her climbing partner, Jenna Morgan, was standing below her and looked like the size of a small animal. Nancy turned back to the rope and pulled herself up the last two feet. Reaching up she slapped the small bell attached to the ceiling. After expelling a large sigh, she slowly made her way back down the rope.

"Great job Nancy! It gets easier every time, doesn't it?" Jenna said with a smile. Nancy managed a weak smile back as she shook out her arms.

"So far, no, it hasn't," She replied, looking up the length of the rope. Jenna just laughed. Jenna was a gorgeous blonde young woman. She had everything – money, famous father, and a well earned law degree. Long legged and blue-eyed, Jenna could have been a model. However, she used her mind, got the law degree and was now an FBI trainee. Nancy had the utmost respect for her fellow trainee.

"So," Jenna said, wrapping up the support rope, "are you going to the graduation banquet and dance with anyone?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. It isn't until _graduation._ Are you?" Nancy replied, looking at her friend. The graduation banquet and dance was a pretty formal affair at the end of the 20 weeks. It was only the fifth week! Jenna flashed a goofy smile.

"I definitely am! I need to get out and have some fun! Training is hard and stressful!" She exclaimed, walking with Nancy towards the locker room, "Has anyone asked you yet?"

Nancy just shrugged.

"Yeah," She answered, "a few. I figured it wasn't for a while so why commit? I haven't decided if I want to go or not so I told them I had other plans."

"A _few_? What is a few, Nancy? You're holding out on me!" Jenna laughed, grabbing a towel. Nancy laughed as well.

"A few is like two," Nancy replied, smiling at her friend.

"What do you mean you might not go? It's tradition," Jenna said as she shook her head in wonder. Nancy just shrugged again.

"I'm hoping that a certain handsome Hardy asks me," Jenna said, turning towards her locker to grab her shower basket.

"Joe's a real charmer," Nancy said. Suddenly Jenna began laughing. Nancy stared at her like she'd gone crazy. After a moment, Jenna wiped her eyes and looked over at Nancy.

"Yes, Joe is a charmer," Jenna agreed, "but I was talking about his brother, Frank. Tall, dark and handsome doesn't even _begin_ to describe that guy."

Nancy stood shock still. _Jenna was interested in Frank? My Frank?_

"Oh," Nancy replied quietly, "I didn't realize you liked Frank."

"What's not to like? Intelligent, extremely handsome and…" Jenna winked, "single." Suddenly a thoughtful look crossed Jenna's face. "You're not interested in him are you? I know you two are pretty close."

"No, no. I just didn't know _you _were," Nancy said as she tried to recover.

Jenna nodded. Then she smiled again and said, "I should introduce you to Justin. He's my twin brother – very handsome and extremely successful. I'm sure he'd love to take you to the banquet."

"Maybe," Nancy said as she gave Jenna a slight smile but couldn't help feel a wave of jealousy wash over her. She watched as Jenna walked towards the showers. She looked down at her hands and tried to push the jealous feelings away but this time they wouldn't disappear. In her mind, Frank's smile came to the surface. Only, he wasn't smiling at her, he was smiling at Jenna. Nancy clenched her hands then relaxed.

_If Frank wanted to make a fool of himself, so be it_. Nancy thought. She didn't have any say about who he dated.

_You just wish he was dating you. _ A tiny voice said in her mind. Nancy ignored the thought and headed to the showers as well.

~*~*~*~*~

"So how'd it go?"

Jenna stopped walking towards her class. She recognized the voice immediately and turned around with a huge smile. Joe Hardy was standing right behind her, looking as handsome and debonair as ever. He had a sideways grin on his face and his blue eyes were laughing.

"She thinks I want your brother. I've never seen someone try so hard to hide jealousy," She replied as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear. Joe felt his heart flutter a little. He and Jenna had flirted constantly but had been too busy to make any kind of relationship. He hoped to change that with the banquet but he had to deal with Frank first.

"Great!" He exclaimed, throwing his arm over Jenna's shoulders. He thought he detected a hint of a blush but it was gone so he ignored it. She smiled brightly up at him. "Now all I have to do is convince Frank to ask Nancy."

"How are you going to do that? Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't like her like that?" Jenna asked, her curiosity peaked. Joe widened his eyes and looked at her.

"Dear Jenna, don't tell me you're _really_ falling for my older brother!"

Jenna just laughed and punched Joe in the arm. Joe pretended to act hurt then picked her up and swung her around.

"Joseph Hardy! Put me down this instant! You'll wrinkle my clothes!" Jenna squealed, unable to conceal the laughter in her voice. Both were dressed in "professional" clothing – suit and tie for Joe, dress blouse and slacks for Jenna. The academy required such clothing for classes.

"I'm going to use my wit and charm, my lady," Joe replied after setting Jenna down and smoothing out his shirt.

"So you're going to tell Frank that you're going to ask Nancy," Jenna guessed. Joe just winked and grinned.

_Smart girl._

~*~*~*~*~

"Everyone knows Poirot could have solved the case," Frank said later that night while he looked at the case file in his hand. Frank and Nancy were going over case files given to them by a professor to work on for a class in the dorm room that Frank and Joe shared. The dorm rooms at the academy were similar to regular campus dorm rooms around the country except a little bigger. There were the standard two beds, two desks and two closets; however the FBI dorm rooms had kitchenettes and a room for a small table. It was at this table that Frank and Nancy were sitting studying.

"Oh come on Frank! You know perfectly well that Sherlock Holmes was a way better detective than Hercule Poirot!" Nancy exclaimed, pretending to look shocked.

"That's ridiculous. Poirot was more cunning and intelligent and didn't have to rely on a sidekick! Besides, I'm not the biased one with the school-girl crush on a fictional detective," Frank fired back, grinning. Nancy had been in a strange mood all day ever since she came out of physical training. Frank had tried to get a rise out of her and had finally managed to late into the night.

"It's not a school-girl crush, it's completely justifiable!" Nancy laughed. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Justifiable? Okay, you have to explain that one." Frank said as he leaned back. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"We aren't getting any work done Frank," She scolded. "It's justifiable because I was a detective and he's a detective."

"That makes sense," Frank laughed. Nancy blushed. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey Frank, have you ever thought about opening up your own detective agency? I mean, if you weren't in the FBI," Nancy asked. Frank wondered if this was had been bugging Nancy all day. He folded his hands behind his head and thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, actually. Joe and I thought about taking over dad's business when we graduated from college and then we got accepted to Quantico. Haven't really thought about it since but it would have been interesting." Frank said. "Why, have you?"

"Yeah, I have. But like you said, the FBI called." Nancy replied. "Speaking of which, we should study!"

Frank rolled his eyes and reached for the case file the same time Nancy did. His hand slid over hers and it felt like it was on fire where they touched. Nancy let go the same time Frank did and the file fell to the floor, papers scattering everywhere. Nancy blushed deeply as she bent down to pick up the papers. Frank leaned over and helped, embarrassed as well.

"Sorry," They said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing again.

"We're not going to get anything else done tonight," Nancy said, looking at the clock. "I have to go call my dad anyway."

"Only if you're sure," Frank said, putting the papers he picked up on the table. Nancy nodded and packed up her things. They agreed to meet up for breakfast before their class in the morning and said goodnight.

~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Joe walked down the hallway towards the apartment he shared with Frank on campus. When he walked in he noticed the coffee pot was half full and there were dirty dishes in the sink. Papers littered the little table and Frank was at his desk on his computer.

"Hey, I thought Nancy would be here," Joe said when he noticed Frank was alone.

"She had to call her dad so she went home early," Frank stated, not looking up from his laptop. "Besides, it's not like this is the only place Nancy visits."

Joe scoffed and got a glare in return. He rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

"I was hoping to ask her a question. Maybe later. So, anyways…" Joe started, "have you decided about going to the graduation banquet?" Joe asked, looking casually down at his folded hands instead of at his brother.

"Seeing as it's in a month and I have better things to do than plan when my next flirt-fest is, no I haven't really thought about it yet," Frank replied, looking over at his brother.

"Well," Joe continued, still looking at his hands, "I have too many possible dates and I don't want to hurt any of them. So, I was thinking about asking Nancy to be my date." He hoped Frank would buy the lame excuse and in his peripheral vision, Joe saw Frank's mouth drop open. Frank quickly recovered.

"What about Jenna Morgan, I thought you guys were getting pretty heavy," Frank said, his voice turning just a bit cooler than normal. Joe grinned on the inside but kept up the lazy look on the outside. He shrugged.

"Jenna's a nice girl and all, but she's got nothing on Nan," Joe joked. He saw that it was the wrong thing to say.

"You can't do that," Frank said. Joe's head snapped up at Frank's tone. He didn't smile…yet.

"Why not? Nancy and I have been friends for a long time. I'm sure she wouldn't mind bailing me out of this predicament." Joe argued as he stood up. Frank stood up as well and got in Joe's face. Joe's eyes widened when he realized Frank was actually _angry._

"I know you Joe. You're not going to be that way with Nancy," Frank said, his voice like ice.

Joe felt the humor drain out of him. Joe knew he was a flirt but he had always made sure that he never hurt anyone. He knew rumors went around that he enjoyed women a lot but he never thought Frank would be one to believe them. Now it was Joe's turn to be angry.

"How I am with girls is none of your business! For your information, I think of Nancy as a sister. She's a great friend. Get your head out of your ass and ask her to the banquet. If not, someone else might step in and you'll lose your chance!" Joe yelled. Frank blinked and then started to laugh. Joe stared at his brother. After a few moments Frank calmed down and slapped Joe on the back.

"Thanks Joe," Frank said. Before Joe could respond, Frank grabbed his keys off the counter and left. Joe stared at the door dumbfounded. Then he grinned. Joe pulled out his cell phone and placed a call.

"Mission accomplished. Frank is on his way to Nancy's. Thanks for the help." He said after the call connected. Joe sat back on his bed, feeling pretty happy with himself.

"_Good job and you're welcome. Busy?" _

"Nope," He answered, "You?"

"_Nope. Don't you have something to ask me?"_

Joe laughed. He knew he liked Jenna Morgan.

~*~*~*~*~

**I would appreciate any feedback. Stay tuned for chapter three!**


	3. Stepping Over the Line

**Welcome to chapter three! I'm sorry it's taken a little longer to get this chapter up. Hopefully chapter four will be up soon! I still do not own the Hardys or Nancy…sad, I agree. **

~*~*~*~*~

Frank paced outside Nancy's building, debating whether to go up to her room or not. He didn't even know if Nancy felt the same way about him as he did about her. Was he pushing to fast? She was his best friend and he didn't want to lose her if this was a mistake.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea._ A voice said in his head. Frank turned and paced. _It is a good idea. You two mesh well and she understands you. _Frank turned and paced.

"Frank?"

Frank jumped at the sound of his name and turned around. Jenna Morgan was standing behind him, her cell phone in one hand and keys in another. A smug smile was on her face as she stepped up to him.

"Going somewhere Frank?"

Frank felt like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He blushed, thankful it was dark out.

"I was just heading in to talk to Nancy about something," Frank mumbled, looking up at the building. Jenna grinned.

"That's why you're out here pacing back and forth. Frank," She said, laying a hand on her arm. Frank glanced at her and saw for a moment what his brother saw. "Just tell her how you feel and everything will work out."

"How can you be so sure?" Frank asked, feeling like a scared teenager. He mentally shook himself. _This is ridiculous! It's Nancy!_

"Trust me, I know," Jenna said, patting his arm. Frank nodded and followed Jenna into the building.

~*~*~*~*~

The small print on the laptop screen started to blur together. Nancy leaned back and rubbed her eyes. After hanging up with her father, Nancy had sat down to try and study. However, she hadn't been very successful because her mind continued to wander back to the older Hardy and what Jenna Morgan had said earlier that day. Out of curiosity, she kept reassuring herself, Nancy had researched Jenna's brother, Justin, and even though he was successful and handsome, she didn't feel a jump in heart rate at his picture like she did when she was with Frank.

Frustrated, Nancy pushed her chair back from her desk and went to her little kitchenette. Her dorm room was decorated lightly with bits and pieces of her home and her roommate's home, making the room a little cozier. As Nancy prepared tea, a loud banging on her door startled her. Her roommate had left for the week on a family emergency and Nancy wasn't expecting anyone. Nancy set her cup down, walked over to the door and opened it a half an inch to peer out.

"Frank!"

Frank lowered his raised arm and rocked back on his heels. Now that he was standing at her door, he realized he didn't know what to say. So he grinned instead.

Nancy could help but smile back. She opened the door all the way, crossed her arms and leaned against the door jam.

"Are you going to invite me in or do I have to stand out in the hallway?" Frank asked after Nancy hadn't said anything.

"Stand out in the hallway," Nancy replied.

"Not exactly the answer I was hoping for but alright," Frank deadpanned. Nancy laughed and stepped back. Frank entered the dorm room and turned to face Nancy.

"What's up Frank? A little late for a study session, don't you think?" Nancy asked.

"That doesn't seem to be stopping you," Frank replied, motioning to the forensic notes on Nancy's desk and laptop. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"I was just double checking something," She said. Frank laughed.

"Yeah, sure you were."

An awkward silence filled the air as the two stood there watching each other.

"Is everything okay Frank?" Nancy finally asked.

"No," Frank answered. He took a step towards Nancy and placed his hands on her shoulders. Confused, Nancy looked up at him, but what she saw shocked her. There was an intense longing in his eyes that she had only seen twice before. As his hands slid down her arms to envelop her waist and pull her closer, Frank lowered his head and Nancy felt her eyes close. For one heart-stopping moment, a single breath hung between them.

Nancy melted the moment Frank's lips touched hers. In a slow, soft caress, Frank's lips explored Nancy's. Nancy found her arms wrapped around Frank's neck, pulling him towards her. This careful kiss was more wonderful than Nancy could have imagined.

Frank felt Nancy soften against him and his heart soared. He tightened his arms around her and felt like he couldn't get enough of her. He had waited so long for this moment. Nancy was all Frank had ever wanted. She understood him and knew what made him tick. She always had.

Frank leaned back and rested his forehead on Nancy's, keeping his eyes closed. He heard her expel a shaky breath and he smiled. He stood up straight and looked at her.

"Now everything is okay. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Frank whispered. Nancy smiled.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that," She replied, still a little shaken. Frank Hardy had just kissed her! She almost felt..giddy.

"Oh yeah? How long is that?"

"Since after our kiss in Cairo."

Frank's eyebrows shot up. Then he grinned.

"But I specifically remember you saying it couldn't happen again." He said, thinking back to when they had been teen detectives on a case in Cairo, posing as newlyweds. He had never told anyone that he had wished it hadn't been a façade.

"At the time, it couldn't have. That doesn't mean I didn't want it to," Nancy replied as a faraway look appeared in eyes. She thought about the guilt she had felt after the kiss and the shame that she hadn't wanted it to end. She realized she had been foolish to push him away…again. Now, there were no boundaries. She suddenly felt light-hearted and free.

"I know," Frank said, interrupting her thoughts, "but I want you to know I've thought about you so often. I was never the same after Cairo. I think Callie felt it also. We started to drift apart."

Nancy nodded. Even though they had helped each other through their individual break-ups, neither had fully divulged all the details. Ned had also known something was different after Nancy had come back. They had fought more and more until…Nancy pushed those thoughts from her head as she looked up into Frank's eyes.

"Now it's different," Nancy said. Frank nodded. He stepped back and stuck his hands in his pockets. Nancy looked at him in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"There were two reasons I wanted to talk to you right now," Frank said with a sheepish look on his face. "One was so that I didn't pummel Joe into the ground and two was to ask you to step over the "best friend" line and be my girlfriend."

"You didn't!" She said, her eyes widening, thinking about how it was uncanny the way the brothers got along.

"Punch Joe? No, I walked out instead," Frank said, "But I had wanted to."

"Why on Earth would you of all people want to punch Joe?" Nancy asked, her hands going to her hips. Frank grimaced.

"I thought he was going to take advantage of you," He said quietly. He explained the confrontation he and his brother had before he came over. Nancy stared at Frank, speechless. Then she burst out laughing. Frank looked up at her in surprise. However, he started to chuckle as well.

"Oh Frank," Nancy said as she wiped a tear from her eye, "my hero. There's no need. Joe is like the annoying little brother I never had."

Frank grinned, stepped toward her again and swung her around. Nancy laughed and hugged him tightly. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Good, now I won't have to hurt him," Frank grinned. Nancy smacked him on the shoulder. "So Nancy, will you be my girlfriend and _still _my best friend?"

"Yes, Frank," She said, holding his face in her hands, "I thought you'd never ask."

Frank smiled and kissed Nancy again.

~*~*~*~*~

Joe was lying in his bed with a comic book when he heard the key turn in the door. Quickly hiding the comic under his pillow he picked up the text book just as Frank walked through the door.

"How's Nancy?" Joe said, not looking up. He ducked as Frank's pillow flew at him. He leaned up and glared at Frank. "What was that for?"

"Reading that stupid comic and not studying," Frank replied, grabbing his pillow back. As he turned towards his own bed, he smiled as he heard Joe grumble about him having super senses. As Frank laid back on his pillow, he looked over at his brother.

"Hey Joe?"

Joe looked up from his recovered comic book with a questioning look.

"Thanks for pushing."

Joe grinned and saluted.

"Anything for my favorite brother."

~*~*~*~*~

**I know this chapter was a little shorter but I think it needed to end where it did. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

**Here's chapter four! Just want to warn you ahead of time that this is a spicy chapter. Don't worry, it's nothing graphic but wouldn't take much for your imagination to get there. Can't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I still do not own any of the ND/HB characters. **

~*~*~*~*~

The weeks had been flying by. By the 13th week Frank, Joe and Nancy were fully immersed in training and classes. They could be found at the shooting range, in the gym or studying in either of the rooms. Frank and Nancy were nearly inseparable. Always finishing each other's sentences and debating classes, they were disgustingly cute.

It didn't take long for them to settle into the relationship with each other like they had been together for years. The easiness of their relationship was startling.

_At least they're happy_. Joe thought as he watched a heated debate going on between the two. Week 14 meant another set of exams and Frank and Nancy had been studying non-stop. Joe wondered if they realized they were already at the top of the class. _Probably not._

"Frank, a suspect runs into a building and claims hostages. You're the only one around and you witness the whole thing. What do you do?"

Frank rattled off a list of options when Nancy held up her hand in exasperation.

"Back up Frank! You have to call in back up. That's the first and foremost action. Then you read the situation and act." Nancy said, tapping her notes. Frank rolled his eyes.

"If there was something I could do about it, I would go in first."

"Sure fire way to get yourself killed Frank," Joe piped up, not looking up from his own notes. He knew he'd do the same thing as Frank but on the test you had to go by the rules. Frank glared at Joe then turned back to Nancy.

"Fine. I call for back up, give them my location and _then _take action," Frank said, "Happy?"

"It's not about being happy or unhappy Frank. It's about following protocol." Nancy said. Joe grinned.

"Yeah, like we'd ever _really_ follow protocol Nan."

Nancy threw the pillow from Frank's bed and hit Joe on the side of his head.

"Why are people always throwing things at me?" Joe exclaimed, rubbing his face. His brother laughed and Nancy giggled.

"You deserve it?" Nancy asked. Joe thought about it for a moment then shrugged.

"Only sometimes."

"Look on the bright side Joe," Frank said, "At least it wasn't her book!"

"Yeah, yeah," Joe said standing up and stretching. "I'm going to go grab a bite to eat, do you two want anything?"

"You wouldn't have a lunch date with a certain lady friend would you?" Nancy asked with a smirk. Joe flashed his trademark grin.

"You betcha."

Frank just shook his head and went back to his notes. As soon as the door closed behind Joe, Nancy jumped into Frank's lap. Frank smiled at his girlfriend and set his notes down.

"What can I do for you, Miss Drew?" Frank asked as he wrapped his arms around Nancy's waist. Nancy grinned wickedly and Frank suddenly saw the feral look in her eyes. He felt his blood start to pump faster.

"Loaded question Frank," Nancy replied as she leaned down and kissed him. It was a slow, tantalizing kiss that made Frank almost forget himself. He felt himself drowning in her kiss and never wanting to surface. When she leaned back he took a deep breath. That's when he realized his hands had found their way under her shirt and were resting against the bare skin of her back.

"Nancy," Frank started but was shushed when Nancy kissed him again.

"Frank," She said, kissing his face and down his neck. Frank started to feel himself losing control. "We've been so busy these past weeks that we haven't had much time to spend together. And now that you're brother has vacated the area for an hour or so, I thought we'd do some…catching up."

Frank's eyes widened. He and Nancy hadn't brought their relationship to the physical level yet, mainly because they've been busy, but also because he had thought Nancy wasn't quite ready to go there with him. He realized that he had been way off the mark. He looked at her carefully.

"How much catching up?"

Nancy laughed, leaned forward and kissed his check, moving her lips down his neck and then towards his ear.

"Why don't I show you?" She whispered, her warm breath against him ear. He involuntarily shivered and could only nod. Her lips came back to claim his mouth and Frank was lost.

All rational thought left Frank's mind as his hands explored under Nancy's shirt. She was so soft and smooth. All the physical training had left her with an amazing body and Frank's hands roamed.

Nancy pulled Frank's shirt over his head and laid her hands against his hard chest. Both hearts were beating faster and when she looked in his eyes, she saw the same wanting in them as she felt. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and set her on his bed, leaning over her and never breaking the kiss. He leaned back and looked her straight in the eye.

"Nan…are you sure?" Frank asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't in this alone. Nancy smiled up at him and nodded as she brought her hands to his waist line and traced the skin lightly. Frank felt need flash through his body. However, he slowly unbuttoned her shirt as he kissed her neck then followed his fingers with his lips, intending to fully enjoy their first time. Nancy felt like she was flying.

Without another word, they explored each other.

~*~*~*~*~

An hour or so later, Joe walked into the apartment and found Nancy and Frank right where he left them. He sighed inwardly, having hoped they would have taken advantage of their time alone but instead they were still sitting there, studying.

"How was lunch Joe?" Nancy asked when she looked up at him.

"It was good," He replied, looking at her carefully. She smiled and turned back to her notes. Joe looked a little closer and realized Nancy was blushing. _Why would she…_Joe thought then suddenly it hit him. He looked closer and realized both she and Frank kept glancing at each other and saw the little smiles they were passing. He looked towards Frank's bed and found it just a little messy. _Hiding something?_ "How was studying?"

Nancy blushed and Frank grinned.

_Ah-ha! _Joe thought triumphantly. _So they did take advantage of the peace and quiet. Or was it quiet?_ Joe stopped the thought there. He decided he didn't need to know.

"That good huh?" Joe replied, sitting at the table.

"Great," Frank said, looking at Nancy. Nancy blushed even harder and didn't look up from her notes. Joe just laughed.

"Good. I'm glad you guys got a chance…to study," He said grinning. Nancy finally looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Joe."

"I do what I can." Joe replied. "So who is going to quiz me."

He laughed when both Frank and Nancy pointed to each other.

~*~*~*~*~

After Nancy left Joe turned to his brother.

"Alright, spill."

Frank raised an eyebrow but didn't answer. Joe didn't back down.

"Come on Frank. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not one to kiss and tell Joe. Besides, I'm sure you have an active enough imagination to know what happened." Frank replied, stuffing papers into his briefcase.

"You don't want to know what my imagination is coming up with so I think you should just tell me," Joe fired back. Frank turned towards Joe.

"Alright, we slept together. There, now you know," Frank said, waiting for the teasing to start. However, Joe just nodded. Frank looked at his brother for a sign that he was going to start taunting him but none came.

"What?" Frank asked when Joe just continued to look at him. Joe shrugged.

"Nothing, I just know you're not one to jump into the sack and that Nancy is pretty special. Do you love her?" Joe asked.

Frank gawked. Then he snapped back and ran a hand threw his hair.

"I don't know how I could love her anymore," Frank said, smiling at the thought of Nancy. "Except maybe more tomorrow."

Joe shook his head. Frank was a goner.

"You do know they wouldn't let you partner together if they knew you were…well, together," Joe said. Frank nodded.

"Nancy and I haven't talked about that yet. I don't know how much to look into our relationship. Everything is happening rather fast. We still have a few weeks to talk about it. Besides, she's always said you and I are better partners than anyone in the FBI."

Joe's eyes widened in surprise.

"I guess we'll find out at the Hogan's Alley session." Joe said with a grin then looked at his brother with a thoughtful expression. "You know it will all work out Frank."

Frank just nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Nancy yanked the cell phone away from her ear. Bess Marvin, Nancy's best friend since forever, was on the other line.

"I said that Frank and I just moved our relationship to the next level." Nancy replied though she knew her friend had heard her the first time.

"You slept with Frank Hardy?! Nancy Drew! Tell me everything! How was it? Why? When? Where? Are you going to do it again?" Bess asked, firing questions before Nancy could answer them. Nancy laughed.

"Slow down there turbo! I'm not going to tell you _everything_," Nancy said, thinking back to when she was with Frank. Her heart fluttered.

"Oh come on Nancy! You have to tell me _something_. I might just start imagining what happened and we all know that could be dangerous," Bess joked.

"It was…amazing. We were in their room, Joe vacated for lunch and I basically jumped Frank." Nancy said, glossing over the details. There some things Bess just didn't need to know!

"That's so romantic!" Bess squealed. "However, you didn't say if you were going to do it again and why you did in the first place."

"These things aren't just planned Bess," Nancy said, rolling her eyes. But then she grinned, "Of course, I wouldn't mind if it happened again."

"Do you love him?"

Nancy sucked in a breath. Leave it to Bess to head straight to the L word. Nancy felt herself smile.

"Yes, I believe I do."

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Nancy wrenched the phone away again at the sound of Bess' squealing and babbling. After a few seconds Bess calmed down and Nancy put the phone back to her ear.

"What are you going to do now?" Bess asked. Nancy thought about it and told her friend the truth.

"Nothing. I'm just going to see how it goes. Besides, I know I'm not going to partner up with him after graduation because they'd never let us do that if they knew we were….together." Nancy said, not realizing Joe had said the same thing. "I don't know if I'd want to be his partner since he and Joe are so in tuned with each other. They'd make the best, almost unstoppable, partners."

"Don't sell yourself short Nan, you and Frank would make a great team. How is the famous Hardy flirt?" Bess asked. Nancy knew Bess and Joe had always had a liking for each other but they had never done anything about it. She also knew they had kept in touch over the years so Bess had already known Joe was in FBI training.

"You know Joe," Nancy said, leaning back on her bed. "Out chasing every pretty girl he can find in between classes and training."

Bess made a very unlady-like snort and it made Nancy wonder.

"Bess?"

"What?"

"What was that for? Is there something going on I should know about?" Nancy asked. Bess was just as notorious for flirting as Joe was.

"No! I was just thinking about the way Joe is. Some things never change," Bess replied. Nancy wasn't convinced but she let the subject drop.

"Listen, I gotta run, exams are coming up soon but I will call you again soon okay?" Nancy said, leaning over to grab some notes off her desk. After a quick good-bye she hung up with Bess, still thinking about what kind of couple she and Joe would make.

~*~*~*~*~

**I'm currently working on chapter five but life doesn't stop for fanfic writers! I hope putting up two chapters in one day will help satisfy my readers for a little while. I will get chapter five up as soon as possible. Thanks for tuning in!**


	5. Hogan's Alley

**Here is chapter five. I'm so sorry for the long wait between updates. Life's been busy! I do not own ND/HB and all FBI information was obtained from their official website. Here is chapter five!**

~*~*~*~*~

Hogan's Alley, Virginia was a hot spot for terrorist and criminal activity. It was reported that it's only bank was robbed at least twice a week and mobsters used it as a rendezvous point. Now, in order to prove themselves, Nancy, the Hardys and the rest of their fellow cadets had to bring in the bad guys.

Hogan's Alley was put on the map as a realistic training ground for new agents. Located on about ten acres at the academy, the mock town was used for simulations of real life situations. Hogan's Alley was so realistic, one passerby tried to buy a car at the fake dealership. The town included a bank, post office, hotel, Laundromat, barber shop, homes and more.

The cadets had to use their new knowledge of the latest investigative techniques, firearm skills and defensive tactics to bring down the "terrorist" activities. This included planning and making arrests, process any evidence at the "crime scenes", conduct interviews, search buildings, "clear" areas for safe entry and if necessary, use ballistic shields. Any gun fights with "criminals" or "bad guys" were with paintball guns. These so called criminals and bad guys were just local actors hired for the simulation.

"Criminals" were dressed in camouflage. FBI cadets were dressed in white long-sleeved shirts with light khaki pants and brown boots. All were equipped with orange-colored paint-ball guns, handcuffs and masks complete with goggles.

Nancy couldn't believe that week 18 had arrived and the Hogan's Alley simulation was the next day. Between preparing for the simulation, studying for exams and trying to find time to sneak away with Frank, Nancy was tired. She had been feeling slightly queasy the last few mornings but had managed to eat and keep up with her fellow cadets.

This morning, however, had been different.

Nancy had woken up feeling queasy again. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, noticing she was up half an hour earlier than she had to be. They weren't supposed to report until 0700 and it was only 5:30am.

_Why of all days do I am I awake early?_ She thought bitterly as she went to turn back over.

Suddenly, she felt her body grow extremely hot and she felt nauseous. She flew out of bed and barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up in the toilet. After expelling out everything in her stomach, Nancy sat back and took a deep breath. _What in the world?_

"Nancy?" Came her roommate's sleepy voice from outside the door.

"I'm okay," Nancy called as she stood up and washed her mouth out at the sink. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and saw that she was pale and shaky.

_It has to be the stress_. Nancy thought as she ran cold water over a washcloth. _That has to be the answer._ After making sure she wasn't going to throw up again, Nancy made her way back to her bed. Her roommate had already fallen back asleep and Nancy tried to do the same. However, after tossing and turning for ten minutes, Nancy gave up and headed towards the shower.

_Might as well get ready for Hogan's Alley_. Nancy thought. _There's no reason to stress!_

~*~*~*~*~

At precisely 0700, Nancy and the rest of her class were standing outside the dorms awaiting instructions from their instructors.

Frank had a slight frown on his face as he watched Nancy. He knew she hadn't been feeling great over the past week and today she looked pale and drawn. Before he could say anything about it though, Nancy smiled her usual smile and looked pointed towards where Joe and Jenna were standing.

"Are they together yet?" Nancy whispered as she nudged Frank. Frank looked towards his brother and shook his head.

"No," He replied, "And I have no idea why not."

Nancy was about to reply when she heard her name called out along with the Hardys and Jenna.

"Agents Drew, Hardy, Hardy and Morgan - you're Team Six. Here is your folder with your mission. Read it, memorize it and then decide your plan of attack. You will be working with Team 8. Agent Frank Hardy will lead the teams."

A plain manila envelope was handed to Frank with a large "6" marked on the front. He ignored the mumbled "smarty pants" remark from his brother and the four jumped into a van with another team and they headed towards Hogan's Alley.

"Can you believe they got the name "Hogan's Alley" out of an 1800's comic book?" Joe asked as the van bumped along the dirt road.

"Why does it not surprise me that you know that?" Frank asked to no one in particular. Jenna laughed and Nancy just shook her head. Joe kept rolling.

"Hogan's Alley was a rough neighborhood and because of the nature of the town the government built, it only seemed logical to make it the namesake," He said.

"You do realize this is a _simulation_," Nancy said, pulling out the contents of their envelope and starting to look through the papers. Joe just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should wait until we find a place to set up base," Jenna said as she took the top paper from Nancy. Nancy nodded in agreement and started to shove the papers back into the envelope. Frank noticed the papers shaking as her hand shook and made a mental note to ask her about once they arrived at Hogan's Alley.

Something was off with Nancy.

~*~*~*~*~

After choosing an "abandoned home" as their base, the four agents began going over the information given to them. They had two hours to figure out their plan of attack and then one hour after that to complete their mission.

The envelope had contained information on a terrorist group that was supposedly planning an attack on the President. They knew the terrorists were holed up somewhere in the hotel. After debating several options, the teams finally decided on a plan of action. Frank and Jenna were going in through the front with two of the members of Team 8 and Joe and Nancy would go in through the back and take a service elevator with the remaining two Team 8 members.

As they began to assemble their "weapons" and coordinate with Team 8, who had chosen to work out of the barber shop due to its proximity to the hotel, Frank stepped over to Nancy.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure. We've only been preparing for it for the last four and a half months," Nancy replied as she double checked her vest and holstered her "gun".

"Then why are you pale and shaky? Nervous? That's not like you Drew."

"Only a little. I just caught a bug. I'm sure I'll be getting over it soon."

"Nan, if it were a bug, I think I'd have it by now and I haven't been sick at all," Frank pointed out. Nancy frowned but waved him off.

"I'm sure it'll hit you soon enough. Besides, a cold isn't going to keep me from doing my part in this simulation," She said. At Frank's concerned look, she softened and patted his cheek. "Stop worrying Frank."

Frank took a deep breath then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Alright Drew, but I don't want to have to drag you out with a gunshot wound," Frank joked, tapping the paintball gun holstered at her hip. Nancy just laughed and pulled her goggles over her face.

"Just try to keep up Hardy."

~*~*~*~*~

Frank looked up at the hotel from the sidewalk. To a passerby, it would look like a normal hotel. Only inside, most of the rooms were bare and many different "operations" were taking place. Jenna nudged him and he focused on her.

"Problem Hardy?" She asked.

"No. Ready?" He asked, looking to the other two agents. When he got nods all around, they entered the hotel lobby. The lobby was decorated and if Frank hadn't known any better, he would have thought it a real hotel. One agent went and sat in a nearby chair, playing the part of tired shopper while his partner walked over to study a painting.

Frank walked up to the receptionist and flashed the Hardy grin. Joe wasn't the only one who knew how to wield it when he had to! The receptionist smiled back and gave Frank a once over.

"Hello, sir, how can I help you?" She asked, completely ignoring Jenna.

"We were looking for a friend of ours who said he was staying here," Frank said and Jenna pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was a picture of one of the "suspects". The receptionist looked at it and handed it back.

"Mr. Thompson is on the third floor at the end of the hall on the right side. Number 321." She replied, handing the photo to Frank instead of Jenna. She flashed another smile and Frank thanked her.

"Smooth Hardy," Jenna said with a roll of her eyes. Frank just chuckled. With a subtle signal to the other agents, the group made their way towards the elevator. Once inside, Frank touched the microphone.

"This is Hardy. Suspect last known to be in room 321. That's 3-2-1. We are currently enroute."

"Copy that Hardy. Back up is heading up – two via stairwell, two via service elevator. Hardy out." Came Joe's voice in the earpiece. Jenna giggled and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Sorry – I know – this is serious. It just reminds me of _Die Hard _when the FBI guys show up and they are Johnson and Johnson," Jenna explained. Frank smacked his forehead and the other agents chuckled as well.

"Let's hope our fates turn out better than theirs," Frank mumbled as he pulled out his gun. As the elevator opened, Frank peered around the edge carefully and when he saw the hallway was clear, motioned for the others to exit. The stairwell door creaked open just a bit and Frank saw Joe's head peer out then disappear quickly. A moment later, he and Nancy immerged and headed towards the group. Frank motioned for two agents to go ahead and they positioned themselves in the doorways of other rooms.

Suddenly, the door to 321 opened and a man stepped into the hallway with an empty ice bucket. Frank wasn't able to take cover fast enough and was spotted. The man yelled out to his buddies still in the room and slammed the door shut.

Frank and his team raced to the door and after one of the Team 8 guys kicked it in, they started "clearing" the rooms, looking for the suspects. The guy from Team 8 found one suspect hiding in the closet but the other three were no where to be found. Jenna walked into the living room, gun raised, when she noticed the window was open and facing the back alley of the hotel.

"Fire escape!" She yelled out and when she turned, she noticed Joe and Nancy weren't with them. "Where's Agents Hardy and Drew?"

Frank whirled around and grimaced. He should have remembered the fire escape had been in the schematics and a possible escape but he hadn't been expecting to be seen. Hopefully Joe and Nancy had remembered.

Suddenly he heard Joe's voice through his earpiece again.

"_Hardy and Drew heading outside towards the back of the hotel. Suspects seen jumping from the fire escape. In pursuit down the street."_

~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Joe heard the door open he knew everything was going to blow up in their faces. He had grabbed Nancy and started racing back down the steps, making sure they could cover the fire escape in case the suspects had tried to use it. Turns out they did!

Joe pushed himself as he followed the suspects. He knew everyone else had been in the room or in the hallway so he and Nancy were their only chance at not blowing the mission.

Nancy could feel the nausea coming on. Spinning down the stairwell hadn't done a lot of good on her already sick system. She dug her heels in and caught up to Joe.

"Two ran around the corner to the left, one to the right," Joe huffed as they ran. "I'll take the left, you take the right."

"Don't forget," Nancy replied heavily, "to call back up!"

With a nod, Joe radioed their position and their plan. With a last glance at Nancy, he turned left.

Nancy could see her suspect running down side street. She pulled out her gun and was about to fire when a figure slammed into her suspect and both went tumbling to the ground. Her gun was trained on the pair when she realized one was wearing the same combat clothes as she.

"Frank!"

Frank stood up, his gun trained on the suspect and threw Nancy a sideways grin. He shrugged at the questioning look in her eyes.

"Short cut."

The suspect grabbed at something in his coat and Nancy shot him in the hand, orange paint exploding over the guy said hand. Frank picked the guy up, cuffed him and Nancy reached into his jacket, pulling out a gun. This one had a blue handle which indicated blue paint. Frank shook his head and Nancy turned to the suspect.

"You're under arrest…" She started but suddenly, her adrenaline faded and she spun, heaving into a nearby trash can.

"Nancy?" Frank asked, suddenly behind her holding on to her waist as support. The suspect watched on, knowing once "caught" that his part was done. Now he looked on in concern.

"Just," Nancy panted, "Give me a minute."

Frank didn't move but rubbed her back. After spitting, Nancy stood up and held her head to try to get her balance back.

"Nancy, you need to see a doctor."

Nancy looked at Frank without saying anything and only nodded.

They rendezvoused with Joe and the others to find out the other two suspects had been caught and though while the mission had not gone according to plan, they had succeeded.

~*~*~*~*~

**Will Nancy really go to a doctor? What would the doctor say? I hoped you enjoyed! Oh, and I don't own **_**Die Hard**_** – it's only one of my favorite movies EVER!**


	6. Decisions

**Here is chapter 6. My muse left me and finally decided to indulge me for awhile. I hope it lasts this time! In other words, I'm so sorry for taking so long! This story just hasn't felt right but now things are starting to fall into place…I hope. I know, I know – where's the mystery? I promise, the case is coming soon but some things have to be established first. Bear with me!**

~*~*~*~*~

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed as the rain streaked down the window. The weather mirrored Frank's mood as he paced in his room. Back and forth, back and forth.

It was driving Joe insane.

"Frank!" Joe pleaded as a slight whine crept into his voice, "Please stop!"

Frank ignored him and paced. Joe ran a tired hand over his face. Frank had been at it for over an hour now.

"She's hiding something," Frank mumbled. Joe just shook his head.

"Why?" Joe asked as he gave up any chance of returning to his notes until Frank was placated. "Why would Nancy hide anything? Especially from you?"

Frank didn't answer. He knew Nancy cared about him – a lot. He didn't think she'd intentionally hurt him.

"I don't know," Frank admitted. He stopped pacing and faced his brother.

"That's right, you don't. Because she wouldn't!" Joe stressed. "This is Nancy we're talking about. She's been sick for the last week and it's brought her down some, that's all."

Frank turned away and ran a hand through his hair. Joe was right. Nancy wouldn't hide anything from him. He trusted her and knew she'd come to him if she had any problems.

_But what if something is up?_

"Have you asked her?" Joe asked.

"Multiple times," Frank sighed, "And I always get the same answer – everything is fine."

"There's your answer."

Frank wasn't so sure.

~*~*~*~*~

Everything was not fine. That much was obvious.

Nancy starred at the little stick in her hands. A few hours ago she would have laughed at the idea but that had been before she realized she was late. Extremely late.

Nancy missed her last period. Now she was three weeks late. It was the last week of training and the banquet was tomorrow night.

_No_. Nancy thought frantically. _It's not possible._

Of course, it was possible. She and Frank had been having sex for the last few weeks but she could have sworn they had been careful. All doubts disappeared when the little box on the pregnancy test showed a little pink plus.

_Oh no….so much for having a bug._

~*~*~*~*~

The next evening, music could be heard a mile away. The formal dinner and following dance was at a beautiful banquet hall near the training base. The women were dressed in gorgeous gowns with glittering jewelry and the men were charming in their tuxedos. Champagne flowed and an air of relief surrounded the hall as graduation drew closer.

Nancy took a deep breath as she entered the banquet hall. She was dressed in an emerald green gown that was form fitting and accented her curves nicely. Complete with silver jewelry, Nancy sparkled. Her strawberry blond hair was half up and half down and styled in soft curls. She smiled and waved to a few friends. Nancy fought off the nauseous feeling that threatened to envelop her and she looked around for Frank when she heard a soft wolf whistle behind her.

"Wow Ms. Drew, if I had known you cleaned up so well, _I_ would have asked you to the banquet."

Nancy smiled as she turned around. Joe Hardy looked dashing in his formal tuxedo. Nancy told him so with a mock curtsey. Joe laughed, bowed and held out his arm. Nancy slid her own arm through his and let him lead her to a table.

"Is Jenna here yet?" Nancy asked as she set her purse down and let Joe slide her chair in.

"I believe she went to the powder room," Joe replied as he took a seat next to Nancy. He watched her with a critical eye and noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes and she was a little pale. Maybe Frank wasn't just being paranoid. Maybe something _was_ up. "Frank will be here in a minute, he said he had to pick something up before he got here."

"Did he say what?" Nancy asked as she looked around for Frank. Nancy felt the nervous ache in her stomach but ignored it. Joe just shook his head. A waiter came over once they were seated and asked if they would like a glass of champagne. Joe took one but Nancy shook her head.

"What's the matter Nan? Not into celebrating our impending graduation?" Joe joked, motioning to the retreating waiter. Nancy just smiled.

"I might try some later," Nancy lied. Joe could definitely tell something was off but didn't get a chance to comment because his attention was suddenly drawn over Nancy's shoulder. His face lit up and Nancy noticed his attention shifted to behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Jenna was heading their way.

"Go get her cowboy," Nancy laughed. Joe hopped up from his seat and gave a little bow.

"Ma'am," He said and walked over towards Jenna. Nancy watched as Joe picked Jenna up around the waist and spun her around.

~*~*~*~*~

Frank walked into the banquet hall and his eyes immediately began to search for Nancy. His hand shifted to his jacket pocket and he clutched the little box tightly in his fist. It suddenly weighed a ton but he was confident in his decision. It only took a minute until he spotted Joe and Jenna sitting at a table off to the left and he headed in that direction.

Joe saw him and raised an eyebrow in question. Frank just shook his head a little which told Joe he'd find out later.

"Finally!" Joe said as Frank pulled out a chair. "It's about time you showed up. I almost had to steal your date." Joe turned to Jenna. "Can you imagine the nerve of this guy to leave Nancy Drew hanging this long?"

"It's outrageous," Jenna said in a mock indignant voice, "Especially when she looks as gorgeous as she does!"

Frank rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just had to make a quick stop and it just happened to take a little longer than I thought." Frank replied as he looked around for his date.

"She just went to the restroom," Jenna said. Frank smiled at her.

"Maybe I'll just head in that direction," Frank said and stood again. With a nod to Joe and a smile for Jenna, he excused himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Nancy took a deep breath and gave herself one more look in the mirror. She smiled as she thought of Frank in a tuxedo. He was so handsome and caring. Nancy gave herself a mental shake, gathered her things and headed towards her table.

As she exited the restroom and started towards her table, she felt someone come up beside her. An arm slipped around her thin waist and she was spun around. When she looked up, she saw Frank's brown eyes looking down and he was grinning.

"You think you're pretty smooth, don't you Hardy?" She said as she leaned into him. He looked quite debonair in his tuxedo. Nancy felt her heart flop by just looking at him. Then it sank as she remembered her situation.

"I happen to know I am. You look beautiful," Frank said as his eyes soaked up the sight that was Nancy. She beamed and gave him a big smile.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"I would love to dance," Nancy replied and they stepped out onto the floor.

~*~*~*~*~

"I didn't know you could dance," Nancy said a little while later, smiling at Joe. Joe laughed.

"I had a crush on my dance teacher so I never missed a class," He joked. Nancy laughed and let Joe whirl her around the dance floor. She looked over shoulder and saw Jenna and Frank dancing but this time she didn't feel any jealousy. Frank was watching at her too.

"You know, if you two are just going to make goo-goo eyes over the dance floor, you might as well dance together," Joe quipped, noticing where Nancy's attention went. Nancy looked up at him apologetically and smiled.

"Speaking of goo-goo eyes," Nancy replied, seeing Joe's eyes on Jenna, "how serious are you two?"

Joe looked back at his friend and grinned.

"You know me," Joe said, winking. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Joe, Jenna is a good woman. You'd do well to actually go out with her and not just be..you," Nancy said. Joe raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"We like each other, a lot. We're trying to figure out how much," Joe said, his voice taking on a serious tone. Nancy nodded.

"Good, because you two are cute together and work well together," Nancy said. Joe was about to reply when the song ended. Joe bowed gracefully and Nancy found herself in Frank's arms again.

"Get any good information out of Joe?" He asked, pulling her close to him. It felt amazing to be able to hold Nancy Drew so close. Frank couldn't remember a time he had felt so happy and complete. His mind drifted to the little box weighing down his pocket. He couldn't help smiling.

"Only that he had a crush on his dance teacher," Nancy replied, smiling up at Frank. Her heart broke just a little when she saw the love in his eyes when he looked at her. _You have to tell him!_

"Nan?" Frank asked, noticing the change in Nancy. "Is something the matter? Are you still not feeling good?"

"Everything's fine," Nancy lied and laid her head against Frank's shoulder. She was too deep in thought to feel Frank tense. Nancy knew the news would devastate Frank. He was looking forward to being an FBI agent and she also knew he wasn't ready to start a family. Nancy felt like crying but outwardly she put on a smile.

_I'm so sorry Frank._

Frank wracked his brain for any ideas on what might be bugging Nancy. She seemed happy but every once in a while throughout the night he'd see her with a sad smile or lost in some thought. He had to figure out what was going on.

The song ended and Nancy knew it was time for her to go.

"Frank, can we step outside for a moment?" Nancy asked as she squeezed his hands. He looked confused but nodded and let her lead him outside.

Once outside and in a secluded corner, Nancy turned and stepped into Frank's arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Nancy," Frank said as he held her tightly, "Please tell me what's going on."

"Frank," Nancy started but stopped. Her voice was threatening to shake and she could feel the hot prick of tears at the back of her eyes. She stepped out of his embrace and steeled herself. Frank saw the transition and didn't like it. He frowned and held on to her hand.

"Come on Nancy," Frank said, "You know you can trust me."

Nancy took a deep breath.

"Frank, I'm leaving the FBI." Nancy said. Frank's mouth dropped open and he gaped at her.

"Y-you're what? Why? I thought you loved being in the FBI. What happened? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" The questions started flying out of Frank's mouth. Nancy held up her hands and Frank fell silent, feeling lost.

"It has nothing to do with you Frank," Nancy said, feeling sick, "You're the most amazing, brave, intelligent…just perfect guy I've ever met. It's just…I've been a detective for a long time. I miss solving cases and running after the bad guy. I just don't see myself being told what to do and where to go."

"Nancy…" Frank started as he stepped towards her but stopped as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Frank. I've already told the director. I go home tomorrow," She said.

"But why? You're technically an agent – you've finished all the requirements. I'm sure they could station us in Chicago. I'm sure Joe wouldn't mind either. This just doesn't seem…" Frank trailed off. "Please don't do this."

Nancy's heart broke. She really didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't tell him the truth. He would try and do the noble thing and she couldn't let him throw away his career like that. She clasped her fingers together to keep from reaching out for him and stood up straight. She wanted him to yell at her, wanted to him to hate her but he just stood there, watching her. His eyes bore into hers and she almost relented.

"I'm sorry Frank. I just can't do it." She heard herself say. She took a step towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Forgive me."

With that, Nancy turned and headed back inside. Frank turned and looked out over the expansive grounds. It was empty and offered no comfort.

_Stop her!_ His heart screamed. Frank slammed a palm down on the railing and strode back inside.

Joe met him halfway towards the front door.

"What happened?" Joe asked as he lengthened his stride to keep up with Frank, "Nancy just came in, tears in her eyes, grabbed her stuff and left."

"She's leaving," Frank said. Joe blinked and shook his head.

"I just said she left," Joe replied, confused. Frank whirled on him and Joe took a step back, hands raised.

"She's leaving the FBI Joe. As in going home and not being an agent." Frank said. Joe didn't look surprised but Frank just shook his head. "If that's what she wants, that's what she'll get."

"You're not even going to go after her? What happened to her being the love of your life? Are you just going to throw that away?" Joe asked in disbelief.

Frank sagged into a chair, feeling defeated. The little box in his pocket now felt like a lead weight. He took it out and opened the little box up. Inside was a blue diamond ring. Joe saw it and sighed.

"Oh Frank. I'm sorry."

Frank stuffed the box back in his pocket and ordered a double.

~*~*~*~*~

Nancy couldn't help the tears cascading down her cheeks as she stuffed clothes into her suitcase. She had an hour until she had to be at the airport to catch her flight to Chicago, where Bess would be picking her up to take her home to River Heights.

She knew she was a coward for running away but she had already convinced herself it was for the better. Frank would be happier this way.

_How do you know what Frank wants?!_ The little voice yelled. _How do you know he wouldn't be excited? How do you know he if he would still want you. You can make it work!_

"No," Nancy mumbled, ignoring the voice and continued to shove clothes. "Besides, he didn't even come after me." A soft knock on her door made her pause but she ignored it. She heard the door open slowly and she quickly wiped the tears away as she turned to see who it was.

Jenna was standing in the doorway, a look of pity on her face.

"Nancy," Jenna said as she walked towards her friend, "you shouldn't be leaving. You're so close to the end."

Nancy thought back to when she had told Joe and Jenna that she was going home. She had come up with a story that she felt burned out and didn't think she had what it takes to be in the FBI. She could tell Joe hadn't believed her but Jenna had.

"I have to," Nancy said as her eyes teared up again.

"It's going to break Frank's heart," Jenna tried. Nancy just shook her head.

"It'd break him heart more if I stayed," Nancy said quietly. A look of confusion crossed Jenna's face.

"Why?" Jenna asked. Nancy shook her head again and zipped up her suitcase. She gave one last look around her little room and found everything was cleaned up. She had already said good-bye to her roommate so wasn't surprised that it was only her and Jenna in the little apartment.

Nancy turned to Jenna and gave her a small smile. Jenna held out her arms and Nancy gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for everything Jenna. If you ever need a private detective in Illinois, I'll be in River Heights," Nancy said. Jenna laughed.

"I hope not, but at least I know where to find you," Jenna replied as she stepped back.

With one last look around the apartment, Nancy grabbed her bags and headed down to the car waiting to take her to the airport.

~*~*~*~*~

**No flames please!**


	7. Justin and Lizzy

**Hello! Finally, I'm back! Life has been so hectic but now that it's settled down, I hope to finish this fic! I hope you all continue to enjoy it.** **I know, I think Nancy should have stayed too but apparently she didn't think it'd be best. I guess we'll have to find out! Thank you for staying with me. As usual, I don't own anything recognizable and anything about the Chicago Mob was pulled from Wikipedia! Enjoy!**

_**Six Years Later**_

_Jimmy the Man isn't happy with you. The Morgan name will forever be tarnished, starting with your blood. _

A young man looked down at the note in his hand and sighed. He paced back and forth while holding a cell phone to his ear, waiting patiently to get a word in. When the person on the other line stopped for a breath, he jumped in.

"Jenna, relax. I'm out at the cottage and I'm fine. You've lived with these threats as long as I have and this one is no different than the rest."

Justin Morgan rolled his eyes as his twin sister started again about the problems associated with not reporting the note. Justin looked just like Jenna – tall and blonde with an athletic build. He had his father's aristocratic nose and was used to getting his way. Justin figured because she was FBI, Jenna thought she knew all there was to know about threatening…well, anything.

"There's nothing to indicate it was from the Outfit." Justin said firmly, ignoring the fact that James Marcello, aka "Jimmy the Man", was known as the Front Boss of the Chicago mob.

"The Outfit" also known as The Chicago Outfit, Chicago Syndicate or Chicago Mob was a crime syndicate that dated back to the 1910s.

"Jenna, just stop worrying about it. I've got it under control." Justin said cheerfully. "It was just a poker game and the boys know I'm good for whatever it is I owe them. Now go to whatever it is you FBI geeks do and I will talk to you soon. Relax."

After getting off the phone with his sister, Justin's calm demeanor vanished. He walked to the liquor cabinet and poured three fingers of whiskey. His hand shook as he brought it to his lips but was grateful for the burning sensation down his throat.

Playing poker with a bunch of mob guys, and losing, wasn't a healthy way to live. Especially when the money wasn't technically his own. He had fled Chicago proper and headed to the Morgan cottage outside of a little town called River Heights. It was in the middle of Illinois and a good hiding spot until he could come up with the money he owed the boys from the Outfit. All two million dollars of it.

Pictures, film negatives and lists of corrupt higher ups linked to his father littered the desk in Justin Morgan's office. He wanted to have as much evidence against his father as possible. Justin had asked for the money outright but Samuel Morgan had said no. So, Justin was forced to resort to extortion.

_Serves the old man right for saying no,_ Justin thought bitterly.

Downing the rest of his whiskey, Justin missed the black, unmarked car slowly approaching the cottage.

He was running blind.

He didn't know where he was running to but he knew he had to keep his feet moving. The gash on his head was bleeding profusely, making his world spin and blurring his vision. As he reached the stairway, Justin stumbled again and with no wall to catch himself, he pitched headfirst down the stairs.

As he lay at the bottom of the stairs in a broken heap, a soft sob escaped his lips. The gorgeous Morgan family cottage hidden back in the trees had become his prison. Through closed eyelids, his battered mind registered a shadow looming over him. His mind went to the papers upstairs and then to his twin. _I'm sorry, Jenna._

"You should play poker with your own money." A voice said, soft and menacing. Justin whimpered.

A gunshot heard by no one echoed throughout the cottage.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Came the mutter from an attractive strawberry blonde woman. An answering "Swear jar, swear jar, swear jar!" came from behind her. Nancy Drew had her hands full with grocery bags, keys dangling from her left pinkie finger and she could hear her phone ringing through the still-locked door. She hefted the grocery bag up into the crook of her elbow like a pro and managed to get the door to her house unlocked. With a frustrated grunt she threw open the door as she heard her answering machine pick up the call. A small blur ran past her and into the living room.

"Nancy? Nancy you've got to pick up!"

Nancy recognized the distinct sound of one of her good friends, Jenna Morgan, fill her kitchen. She hurried into the kitchen, threw the grocery bags hap-hazardly onto the counter and grabbed the phone.

"Jenna, it's Nancy. I'm sorry, I was trying to get into the door with arms full—"

"Nancy, I'm sorry to be calling so abruptly," Jenna said, cutting her off. Nancy frowned to herself. Jenna didn't sound good.

"Jenna, what's going on? Are you all right?" Nancy asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm a little frantic."

_That's the understatement of the year. _Nancy thought to herself as she turned back to start unloading her groceries.

"Well calm down and tell me what's going on." Nancy said. She heard Jenna take a deep breath.

"It's Justin," Jenna said. Nancy smiled despite herself. She should have known it had something to do with her friend's twin brother. Nancy had met him a few times throughout the years when she had to attend functions in Chicago with and without her lawyer father, Carson Drew. The Morgan heir was devilishly charming, a shameless flirt and had a way with the ladies. Once Nancy managed to convince him that she wasn't interested in a romantic affair, Justin had become a pretty good friend.

"What's he gotten himself into this time?" Nancy asked. Justin was always in the news, tabloids to be exact, and Jenna never failed to fret about it.

"Nancy, I haven't talked to him in about three days," Jenna said. Nancy stopped what she was doing.

"As unusual as that is for the two of you," Nancy said carefully, "Maybe he's been busy?"

"He got a note three days ago," came the soft reply. "He was at the cottage." Nancy's heart skipped a beat. The Morgan threats were not to be taken lightly. Nancy had known the Morgans for six years and not once had the notes been followed through. For that reason alone, Nancy was cautious to start believing anything was wrong.

"Jenna, your family gets threats all the time." Nancy said slowly.

"This one has felt different from the beginning Nance," Jenna replied.

"How so?"

"I don't know!" Jenna huffed. Nancy was taken aback. Her friend rarely got ruffled, unless of course it was about her brother.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Nancy asked. She grabbed a notepad from her desk drawer and a pen to jot down any notes. It was the investigator in her.

"Would you mind running over to the cottage to see if he's there? I hate to ask but I don't have a good feeling," Jenna asked. Nancy ran her schedule through her mind and knew she had a free hour later in the afternoon.

"Of course Jenna. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Oh, and Nancy," Jenna added, "Say hi to Lizzy for me. And thanks."

After she hung up with Jenna, she walked into the living room. Sitting in the middle of the room was a little girl. She had dark brown hair tied up in pig-tails and bright blue eyes. At six years old, Elizabeth Laura Drew, Lizzy for short, was a beautiful treasure. Nancy leaned against the door jam and watched her daughter.

When she had come home from the FBI, Nancy had been a wreck. She broke down and confessed everything to her father, Carson Drew, and housekeeper Hannah Gruen. Hannah had practically helped raise Nancy after Nancy's mother died when Nancy was three. Both of them urged Nancy to call Frank and explain but Nancy had been adamant. They couldn't do anything but respect her wishes. Nancy only told a few other people who Lizzy's father was and they were close friends – Jenna Morgan, George Fayne and Bess Marvin. She made them swear they'd never tell either.

Nancy reached into her pocket and pulled out three quarters.

"Lizzy," She said, waiting for the girl to look up. When she did, Nancy held up the coins. Lizzy jumped up, grabbed the money and stuck the coins through the slots of a bedazzled jar. Sloppy letters on the side read "Swear Jar".

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I know better," Nancy said as she shook her head and smiled. Lizzy stuck her little hands on her hips and twisted around.

"Yes, mommy, you do," She said. Then she smiled, "Is Auntie Jenna coming to visit?"

"No, sweetie. But she does want me to tell you she says hi. Mommy just has to run an errand. I'm going to call Auntie George to see if she can come over until Hannah gets home, ok?"

"Yay!" Lizzy said, throwing her hands up. Nancy laughed and walked over to hug her daughter.

"I love you Lizzy," Nancy said, picking up the little girl. Lizzy wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you too mommy."

**And now we've met Nancy and Frank's little girl, Lizzy! The game is afoot! **


	8. Morgan Down

**::Ducks head:: I know, I know…but I'm back! Doesn't that count for anything? **

As Nancy drove her old blue mustang up to the Morgan Estate later in the afternoon, she noticed everything seemed unnaturally quiet. That wasn't like Justin. Normally there would be loud music coming from the house if he were home. She pulled up the gravel drive way and got out of her car. She walked over to the garage and peeked through the glass window. She noticed Justin's car was parked inside – a gorgeous Audi R8.

_All he needs is an Iron Man suit, _Nancy thought with a shake of her head. She opened the side door to the garage and peeked inside.

"Justin?" She called. When she didn't get an answer, she headed towards the main house.

She always loved the Morgan cottage. Whenever Jenna got a free weekend and could get away from DC, she would come out to the cottage and invite Nancy and Lizzy out. The estate was very large but very secluded. With a large stable and pool, it was a mini vacation spot close to home.

Nancy rang the doorbell and heard the gongs ring inside the house. After waiting for a few moments, she rang it again. When she still didn't get an answer, she tried the door and found it unlocked.

The smell hit her first. She had been a detective a long time and knew the smell of blood. The stench of decay made her eyes water and her hand flew to her mouth. At the bottom of the stairs lay a body. Nancy immediately turned and ran back outside into the fresh air. After a few gulps, the nausea that threatened eased and she was able to regain her senses.

"Justin," Nancy whispered out loud, real tears forming in her eyes. Even though she hadn't gotten a close look at the body, she knew it was the Morgan heir.

* * *

Jenna Morgan paced her DC office nervously. Her blonde hair was falling out of its bun, she had bags under her eyes and her clothes were disheveled. The young FBI agent hadn't slept in three days. Her blue eyes were cloudy and she kept glancing at her phone, waiting for it to ring.

_Come on Nancy. Call me Justin. Either of you! _She thought constantly.

"Hey Agent Morgan," a voice came from the door of her office. Jenna turned with a scowl.

"I'm a little busy Joe, what do you need?" Jenna asked. Joe Hardy threw his hands up in mock defense.

"Geez, woman, calm down!" He said, smile flashing. Jenna rolled her eyes. Joe chuckled until he got a good look at his friend. Even though they had tried dating, they realized being partnered up so much would wear on their professional relationship and decided to remain good friends instead. Six years later, they were thick as thieves.

"You okay?" Joe asked, placing his hands on her upper arms, stopping her pacing. She huffed a breath and faced the younger Hardy.

"My brother hasn't called in three days."

"Do you want to go to Chicago?"

Jenna smiled. She knew Joe would understand her concern in the one sentence. He and Frank were just as close.

"He wasn't in Chicago. He had gone to the cabin."

Joe's expression remained passive but Jenna could see the question flash in his eyes.

"It's being looked into," Jenna said evasively, resuming her pacing. Joe leaned against her desk and crossed his arms.

"Are you sure?"

Jenna stopped and glared at Joe.

"Nancy is looking into it." She said with conviction. She knew he would know which Nancy she was talking about. Joe's expression didn't change except for the slight widening of his eyes.

"Joe, I know you and Frank haven't spoken to her since she left Quantico but she and I are good friends. I trust her. She will let me know if there's anything to be worried about." Jenna said, going around her desk and pulling a few files from a cabinet.

"I know she's a good detective, I worked with her many times. But I can't fully trust her after what she did to Frank. I wish it was different but he's my brother, I have his back." Joe said, facing her. Jenna sighed. It was days like this she wished Nancy had just told Frank she was pregnant with Lizzy.

"I know Joe. But I also know you respect me enough to let me worry until I hear from her."

Joe nodded slightly and turned to leave her office.

"Did you need something Joe? Or did you just come in to annoy me?" Jenna asked with a slight smile.

Joe turned back towards her and grinned.

"Nah, I was just going to ask a pretty woman to lunch, but I understand you're preoccupied. Maybe once you hear from your brother or Nancy."

"Thanks Joe, next time."

With a slight nod, he left the office. Jenna let out a sigh. She loved the Hardy men, but ever since Nancy left, things had been different. Shaking off those thoughts, her mind turned towards the file she had on James Marcello, aka "Jimmy the Man". The mob boss specialized in extortion, loansharking, and offered "protection" to local businesses. However, the FBI had yet to implement the man in any crime. Marcello had the best lawyers money could buy and was always released on some technicality or another. It was frustrating. Jenna's father, Troy Morgan, had a personal connection to Marcello. The two men had grown up together in Chicago. After high school, Marcello had fallen in with the Chicago mob and swiftly rose in the ranks. Morgan had gone on to Yale and had become a very successful businessman. Despite the separate paths they had taken, the men remained friends. Even though Mr. Morgan never had any connections to any of Marcello's crimes, tabloids and papers loved to link the two families whenever Marcello was in the spotlight for some crime. It also meant her brother was invited to certain activities she didn't approve of.

Recognizing that she was reading the same line over and over she tossed the file to her desk. She turned back to her phone, hands on her hips and willed it to ring.

* * *

Nancy took a deep breath and walked to her car. She flipped open her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Chief McGinnis," The gruff voice on the other line said. All thoughts of keeping calm fled Nancy and she sobbed.

"Chief, it's Nancy," She said, trying to control her breathing.

"Nancy, what's wrong?" McGinnis asked quickly, picking up on Nancy's distress.

"I'm at the Morgan Cottage," Nancy started.

"Aw, hell, what'd the kid do now?" The police chief interrupted. Nancy sobbed quietly. "Nancy?"

"Something's happened, Chief. You and Detective Jackson need to come down. Justin…" Nancy sobbed again and put her hand to her mouth. She heard McGinnis swear and shout out to the bullpen.

"Nancy, is anyone there with you? Are you alright?" McGinnis asked quickly. The young investigator was a favorite of his and Carson would skin him if anything happened to her.

"I'm alright, I just need Detective Jackson and Dr. Logan to get here as soon as possible. Please." She said, tears running freely down her face.

"We are already on our way, Nancy. Just hold tight." McGinnis promised. Nancy nodded into the phone even though he couldn't hear it.

"Thanks Chief." Nancy said and hung up her phone. Now she was going have to make one of the hardest calls in her life.

* * *

"NO!"

Frank Hardy jumped at the scream. As he looked up he saw his brother hurrying towards another office. Other agents were looking in the same direction with curious gazes. Frank stood up from his desk and headed over towards where Joe was. He realized it was Jenna Morgan's office.

As he looked into the office, he saw Jenna slumped to the ground, crying, in Joe's arms. Her discarded cell phone lay next to her.

Joe looked up and saw his brother just inside the office. He gave a slight shrug he knew Frank would catch, letting his brother know he didn't know what was wrong yet. Joe reached for the cell phone while holding the crying woman and lifted it his ear.

"This is Special Agent Joseph Hardy," He said into the phone, "Who is this?"

For a moment, no one said anything on the other line. Joe heard the person take a shaky breath and could tell the other person was just as upset as Jenna.

"Hi Joe," Came a voice from his past. He stiffened in shock. "Please take care of her."

Then the line died.

* * *

**I know, it's kind of short and it's kind of late. I'm sorry. Thank you for pestering me to post. Working as fast as life let's me!**


End file.
